strife_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Major (Alpha)
Tips and Trivia *The equation for Sprint's mana drain is: mana.Value=mana.Value-math.floor(1/(Humanoid.Health/Humanoid.MaxHealth)) *The name of Major's weapon is "Needle." *Needle is based off of the rapier, showcasing elegant, fast pierces and direct strikes. *Major is one of four left-handed classes. The others are Commander, Beckoner and Barbarian. *Using the combo attack (left click) turns off Sprint. *Major is based off of Edel Frost from Grand Chase. *Assault Pierce is most likely inspired by Edel Frost. *Major is a combination of several rapier-based class suggestions. *Major was made by speedydude900. *Chivalry was originally named Honor. *Before Honor was changed to Chivalry, none of the sprint moves existed. Strategies *With Major's constant movement speed buffs, you can weave in and out of combat in order to avoid abilities and activate Chivalry constantly to ensure you have more damage and speed, which Major heavily requires to catch up on damage. *Assault Pierce is an amazing move. It's a dash, ignores defence, and more importantly can hit multiple times! When using it, move forward and rotate your screen left to right fast. If done right, this can hit up to two times. *Using Assault Pierce at multiple enemies close to each other can be very powerful, as it can quickly cooldown the ability so you can make sure you deal a lot of defense debuffs. (Hitting 4 enemies at once can instantly cooldown Assault Pierce!) *Ensure Swipe lands, as it has a small hitbox but it off-balance's the foe. To make sure you land it, use it instantly after a dash from your basic attack/Assault Pierce if it lands on the enemy. Or alternatively, zone onto your enemies with E+Z (Frenzy Dash) and land Swipe. *When using basic attacks, go over the enemies head when you dash and onto the opposite side of them to disorient their attacks. *Instead of engaging combat in front of the enemy, try strafing around the enemy while dealing damage. This can confuse them and help you dodge their attacks quickly thanks to Major's passive! *Use E (Sprint) to chase runners, dodge ultimates and kite enemies! Be aware that your defence is decreased while you are using it, though. *Using Needle Storm right after the enemy is off-balanced/slowed down by multiple Assault Pierces to ensure you make its full potential. More importantly, make sure the final dash hits as its damage is potent after the multiple defence debuffs. *Make sure that you have enough mana to preform C and V as a combo. Add multiple Assault Pierces to weaken defence, then attack with the combo. *Add a couple of hits to your dead target. This will allow you to buff your speed and sprint to your next target. It will also speed up the cooldown for the last skill you used so that it will be ready at your disposal. *Use E+X (Moon Slash) to gain mana to use for your other moves. E+X is also very useful in point-blank range as it removes 10% defense each hit and it has a relatively short cooldown on top of the extra mana that you will find yourself to have. Not to mention, it buffs your damage by 10% too. *Using E+X (Moon Slash) is more reliable in a 1v1, as it can continuously buff your damage and debuff the foe's defense, plus the extra 20% damage from Chivalry. *E+Z (Frenzy Dash) is a very effective dash that can be used to close in on enemies, dodge attacks, and traverse across platforms. *Pay attention to what the last move you used was. Major's combo attacks restore the cooldown of the last move used. Make sure not to spam moves and capitalize on Major's passive! *E+C (Circular) can hit up to three times and can deal great damage. However, E+C goes in a straight path so enemies can easily sidestep to dodge it. *Using E+C (Circular) is a good way to move around the enemy while dealing considerable damage. *Being arguably one of the classes with a long melee range, it is beneficial that you use its standard combo attack at a distance, it being easier to dodge attacks and theoretically makes you receive less damage. *Using E+X (Moon Slash) on a very recently killed corpse and repeatedly attacking them will give you a slight walkspeed and damage bonus if you are going to be engaging another player (it should also leave you with your E+X ready for the next player, allowing you to gain a massive advantage). Weaknesses *Major is very fast and attacks rapidly, but blocks, multiple staggers, or a large stun can throw Major off balance and ultimately lead to his doom. *Major might be weak to being kited, considering Major has no ranged potential, but take note of his walkspeed buffs and his multiple dashes. *You may need some small defense buffs before fighting Major to counter his damage buffs, but take note of his Needle Storm, able to ignore or debuff defense. *Sudden knockback is very effective when fighting Major, because you can easily protect yourself for a small period of time (and kite if you can). *Slows, also known as walkspeed debuffs, could leave Major's Sprint useless for running or chasing. *Needle Storm can easily win a fight for Major by lowering your defences, however it has a windup beforehand and an extremely short range that can be dodged by most forms of mobility. *Despite being built around his combo, Major is required to land abilities if he wants to remain in a state of advantage throughout a fight. *Sprinting decreases Major's defense by 0.25 when active. If a hit is successful at the right time, the damage dealt to Major will turn the tides. *Like most Rusher classes, debuffing Major's defense can quickly help you turn the tides in battle. Category:Alpha Rushers Category:Alpha Category:Alpha Classes